


Tucker James

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and AJ have their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucker James

They were married for nearly six months when Becky found out she was pregnant.  That put their plans on buying their first house on the back burner for now.  After they got married, AJ had moved into the house Becky was renting.  With a baby on the way, they both agreed that the house could wait until after the baby was born.

 

Before they know it, the time is here.  Becky wakes up in the middle of the night and knows that it’s time for the baby to come.  Reaching over, she shakes AJ.  “AJ, it’s time,” she says.

 

“Hmmm?”  AJ groans as he rolls over.  “What?”

 

“It’s time.”

 

“It’s time?”  It hits him quickly.  “Oh!”  He sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes.  “Okay.  Let’s get you in the car.”

 

AJ leans down and kisses Becky’s forehead as they hear the baby’s cries.  “I’m so proud of you,” he says softly.  “You are amazing.”

 

Becky smiles sleepily at him.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“All right, do we have a name for him yet?” the nurse asks with a smile.

 

“Tucker James,” they both answer.


End file.
